One and One and One is Three
by Glambertxxx
Summary: Kradam /A Kradamatt fanfiction. Combining Adam Lambert, Kris Allen & Matt Giraud. What happens when they get stuck somewhere together? A hot steamy story about the three idols that may have you questioning what really happens after the idol tour shows.


I had a dream about this and decided that it would make a great fanfiction. I had to add a bunch of detail that wasn't in my dream because I only remember the concept. I never really thought of Kradamatt before but that dream made me want to write at least one story about it. It's totally non realistic, Ive never talked to anyone who was into Kradamatt so this is a new thing. But Im hoping to spark a new FF franchise with this. Just a warning, this story is really really long, but definitely worth it. It is also some hardcore stuff, like REALLY hardcore. Lol. Just be warned. Enjoy =)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One and One and One is Three.

Kris had been horny all day.

First he had to go meet the fans outside of the venue who had been waiting to meet him outside for hours, he felt obligated even though he wasn't really in the mood. He remembered his time with Adam last night and couldn't get it out of his mind. How Adam squirmed underneath him as Kris took him into his mouth, how he moaned out loud when Kris ran his tongue across his shaft. Yeah he was outside meeting the fans, he was there, but wasn't really--there. He was going to one fan after another signing their photos and pieces of paper and taking pictures with them, he seemed to be really into the crowd, but he was really just daydreaming about tonight and if he would be able to give Adam Lambert another blow job. He could taste Adam's cum right now, as he licked his lips thinking about it. He had come to realize in these past few months that he loved the taste of cum, especially Adam's. Sometimes he couldn't get enough. A week ago Kris had been sucking on Adam for over an hour and made him pop again and again just so he could have another sweet taste.

"Mmm," he said quietly.

The girl who was having Kris autograph a picture of himself for her giggled out loud. Kris' eyes popped opened looking at her with a paranoid expression, a few seconds later he realized he was being stupid. The girl couldn't possibly know what he had been thinking about.

--

Adam had also been horny all day.

He was inside the venue in the middle of an interview for MTV but somehow could not keep his mind on the questions being asked of him. He found himself fantasizing the wetness of his member sliding in and out of Kris Allen's tight lips. He bit his lip and looked at the ground smiling to himself, he couldn't wait until tonight. He was hoping that Kris would be in the mood again later, but even if he wasn't Adam knew he had to power to change his mind. All he needed to do was give him his famous transfixing stare and a lick of his lips and Kris would be on his knees in front of him in seconds. He himself had been the one to teach Kris how to go down on a man, and he had learned well. Adam felt himself getting hard in his pants and without remembering he was in the middle of a taped interview, groaned and reached down to adjust himself. The man giving the interview gave him a funny kind of look.

"The disadvantage in wearing tight pants," Adam covered "barely any room to breathe."

The interviewer paused for a moment then continued asking questions about how the tour was going and about his new album. Adam answered lazily, he seemed--distracted.

--

Matt had been upset all day.

He like Kris was outside greeting the fans, trying to keep a smile on his face for them. But inside he was breaking. Last night his girlfriend of two years, Emily, had broken up with him. Her reasoning was that this tour bullshit and fame was getting to out of control and she wasn't comfortable being part of it anymore. Even when Matt assured her that he loved her and that things would change, her mind could not be swayed. Matt figured that fame probably wasn't the problem, but her recent distance had led him to think that she was cheating on him. His fears were confirmed when he got an accidental text from Emily that morning hoping it was an apology and that she was taking him back he opened it excitedly only to see the words, "I luv u baby, cant wait 2 c u 2night Kevin." Kevin was Matt's best friend. He missed her more than he could ever explain, also he hadn't had sex since June before the tour started and he was going crazy on the inside. He had been waiting for the tour to end so he could go home to her to release his sexual frustration but now there would be no doing that. He was stressed and wound up and wished he had some way to release it. I guess all he had now was his hand. He signed more autographs in the hot sun meeting the fans with a forced smile and just couldn't wait till the show tonight was over so he could just lay in his bunk, pleasure himself and fall asleep.

--

Kris watched the show from the side of the stage out of sight. Up until now he had been napping on a couch backstage having a very vivid sex dream about Adam when he was woken up by one of the bodyguards telling him to wake up now or he would be dead on stage by the time it was his turn to go on. He had to hide his boner behind a pillow and prayed to god that the guard hadn't seen it. Kris was watching Matt blast "Hard to Handle" on the stage now, he never really payed attention before but Matt was very sexy. Kris found himself staring at Matt's round ass in those grey pants, the way he worked the microphone made him lick his lips. Since he found out he was bisexual he had been checking out guys all the time now, what was the shame in that?

--

Matt was on stage slamming on the piano singing to the best of his ability as the crowd screamed for him. His heart was broken but he still continued to act as though everything was okay. Anyone watching him from the audience would never know that anything was wrong. He then sat down at the keyboard to start a slower more contemporary song "You Found Me," and he had to literally hold back tears when he sang the line "...loosing her, the only one who's ever known, who I am, who I'm not, and who I want to be..." He was crumbling inside. He wanted someone to kiss, someone to hold, someone to let out all of his sexual frustration with. At the end of his set the whole audience were on their feet screaming his name in praise.

"Matt, Matt Matt, Matt!"

When he was finally off stage Megan Joy stopped him grabbing him by the wrist. "Man you were connected to those songs in a way I've never seen you connect to the songs before, that was amazing. You're best performance to date."

Matt smiled meekly and walked away.

--

Forty-five minutes later it was Adam's turn to grace the stage with his incredibly orgasmic sexiness. Adam was dressed in his tighter than skin pants and his blue eyeshadow ready to pretty much fuck the stage, that is how provocative his set was. Before walking onto the stage he whispered in Kris' ear.

"This is for you baby," he told him before running out to appease the fans.

Kris stood in the same place he had been standing off stage while watching Matt. Halfway through Adam's first song "Whole Lotta Love," Kris' cock was already rock hard. Kris was dumbstruck when Adam turned to look at him sharply and sang the line "Way down inside, honey you and me" while rubbing at his crotch on stage in front of thousands of people. Kris was so close to coming and he wasn't even touching himself.

Adam continued with his set with little looks over at Kris every now and then, he loved teasing him. During the David Bowie medley at the end of his set, a black leather whip was thrown on stage. Adam picked it up and began whipping himself on the ass and making pained sex faces and threw a stare and smirk at Kris.

--

Kris was loosing his mind. He couldn't wait until tonight, he wanted to taste him again so badly. Adam finished his set and Kris panicked. He was on next and he had a huge hard on. He couldn't very well go out like that. Adam came off the stage over to Kris.

"Dude oh my god what I am going to do, you are to fucking sexy," Kris whispered gesturing at his obvious erection.

Adam reached into his pocket to pull out a tiny box of matches, he opened it, lit one, grabbed Kris' hand and slammed the fiery ember onto Kris' arm right inside his elbow.

"AH! Dude what the fuck was that for?!?!," Kris demanded pushing him away and rubbing at the burned area.

Adam leaned in seductively. "You don't have a hard on anymore."

Kris looked down and he was right. He had gone completely soft. Kris smiled, looked Adam up and down, grabbed his guitar and ran down to the stage lift.

--

Kris' set went by so fast he couldn't even remember singing. He just wanted to get back to the hotel and suck Adam's cock dry, drink as much cum as possible. During his preformance he was licking his lips much more than usual.

--

Finally, it was time to get back to the hotel. It was raining heavily outside so the idols were forbidden to meet the fans afterwards with fear that they would get sick and not be able to preform in the coming shows. Kris was very pleased to hear this, he wouldn't have to wait as long for his secret rendezvous with Adam. Adam winked at Kris from across the room.

--

Matt was a wreck, the second he had gotten into the hotel he grabbed his room key and ran straight for the elevator. He didn't want to deal with anyone else he just wanted to be alone. And this would've been the case if when the doors opened Adam had not had Kris pinned up against the wall of the elevator kissing his neck while Kris had his eyes closed, moaning for Adam to rub him harder through his pants.

Matt was in shock, standing in the elevator doorway frozen to the spot. He had always openly joked that Kris and Adam were getting it on in secret, but never would he have imagined that it was real. Matt wasn't gay, he had never been with a man or even ever ever ever though about being with a man. He loved the ladies, he had always been in loving extremely sexual relationships with women, women not men. But the sight of Kris coiling under Adam roughly circling on the head of Kris' cock over his jeans made Matt start getting hard himself. Was it that he was just so horny and wanted someone to do that to him, preferably a girl--or was it the vision of seeing the two men, his friends, acting it out right in front of him?

--

Adam loved dominating Kris, how his small frame was pushed up against the wall hovering a good foot above the ground and he was squirming with ecstasy from Adam's big strong freckled hand creating rough friction through Kris' blue jeans. He could feel how hard the younger man was, the taste of his neck under his tongue.

--

Kris was so close to coming right in Adam's hand through his jeans. He had been waiting all day for this, and never had they done anything so public before. The feeling of Adam's tongue and lips on his neck just added to the pleasure he was experiencing. He would've popped right there if he hadn't opened his eyes slightly to the view of Matt standing there watching them with a gaped mouth. Neither Kris or Adam had even noticed the elevator doors had been opened.

--

Kris pushed the older man off gently. As Adam pulled away to ask Kris why he had pushed him off he turned as he saw Matt in his peripheral vision.

"Please don't tell anyone about this," Kris pleaded.

Matt stood there still dumbstruck for a minute before answering.

"Yeah, yeah man of coarse not," Matt answered with his head down as he entered the elevator.

"Going up?," Adam asked, he was also making Matt uncomfortable looking him up and down slightly licking his lips.

--

The elevator doors closed and Matt pushed himself far into the corner of the small box they were in. He didn't want them to try anything with him. This was making him very uneasy and he began to sweat. Kris and Adam had stopped what they had been doing but even though they were standing against the wall with blank and embarrassed faces, they were still holding hands. Matt tried to angle himself so they couldn't see the slight hardness is his own jeans.

--

Kris was getting impatient, he had been so close to releasing himself. He turned and began looking Adam up and down smiling.

Suddenly the entire elevator started shaking and the lights started flickering, all three of the men with panicked expressions grabbed the holding bars and were bracing themselves against the walls. Then the elevator stopped moving and stalled.

Thank god the lights were still on.

--

"What the fuck," Matt said out loud.

Kris started laughing.

"There is nothing funny about this," Matt snapped at Kris.

"Oh yeah there is," Kris replied still giggling. "It reminds me of that song 'Love in an Elevator' by Aerosmith."

Then he began singing the lyrics while putting himself chest to chest with Adam and sliding down as he sang in a seductive voice that was thick with lust.

"Love in an elevator, lovin' it up when I'm going down," and as Kris landed his knees on the ground, his mouth was less than an inch from the bulge in Adam's tight black pants.

Matt's eyes were huge staring at Adam and Kris is disbelief. Shouldn't they all be freaking out that they were in a broken elevator right now and not focused on sex...gay sex?

"You guys better not start doing anything, I'm serious, I will tell everyone," Matt used blackmail to persuade them into not doing anything more than PG rated in the tight closed in space he was being forced to share with the men.

"Come on Matt, please, I can't wait till they come fix the elevator, I feel like I'm about to explode right now," Adam moaned.

The tone of Adam's voice made Matt's dick get harder in his pants, he felt it and positioned himself away, it would be so embarassing if they saw this.

"Please Matt," Kris moaned rolling his hips as he stood on his knees. "I'll suck you afterwards," he teased licking his lips.

At this Matt completely lost his mind. He didn't know whether to run to the elevator doors and starts banging on the steel and scream for someone to let him out, or sink to the floor and let Kris Allen, his friend, suck his dick.

Kris saw Matt's expression and grinned before turning to Adam and undid the black haired man's pants and slid them down to his ankles to release the older man's hard dick. Kris grabbed it lightly with his hand and looked at Matt with a grin as he began rubbing Adam up and down. Adam's back was up against the wall, he was biting his lip and he was looking down at the younger man rubbing his sensitive cock. Rolling his hips around making his length slide in and out of Kris' fist.

Kris looked up at Adam with wide innocent eyes. And leaned in and opened his mouth and began licking the wet pink head of Adam's dick. Around and around in circles. Kris was closing his eyes and moaning while sucking on the tip of his seven inches. Then he leaned in and took it all into his mouth.

Matt was watching this intently, who cared if anyone saw him staring. This was the hottest thing he had ever seen. He kept reminding himself that these were his friends, but somehow that made the whole situation so much hotter, and his dick a little harder.

Adam was feeling such intense pleasure, the wetness of his length was building up and as soon as the precum had secreted from the tip of his cock it was being licked away by Kris' pink tongue. His hand was on the back of the younger man's head yanking at his hair. Adam had sweat building up and beads were falling down his face, apparently with the elevator power went the air conditioning as well. Adam lifted and pulled his shirt up and off his head ruffling his bouffant hair and smearing his greenish blue eyeshadow left over from tonight's show.

"Aaarghhh," Adam moaned.

Kris was going faster and faster now, he had finally mastered the art of deep throating and it was making Adam shake.

Matt's pants were so tight, he haden't taken his eyes off Kris' face the whole time, he looked down and noticed he had an obvious huge hard on that was just aching to get loose. Puzzled, he didn't know whether to just stand there, or release it, and tug on it. He also noticed a damp spot right where the head of his dick was pushing to get out.

Adam turned to stare at Matt's erection, and grinned with half lidded pleasure filled eyes.

"You can jack off if you want to, we won't tell anyone," Adam said as if he were half asleep.

Matt was no longer embarrassed, and Adam didn't have to say it twice. He quickly removed his jeans and boxers and threw them into the corner that was being used for all of their clothes. He looked down at his cock and it was leaking with precum.

"Mmm," Matt let out as he placed his thumb on the head, gathering as much precum as he could and rubbed it all around the shaft, wetting it up. He didn't know what he was doing, or why he was doing it. But all he could focus on right now is that it felt SO good.

Kris kept bobbing his head moaning at Adam's taste. The youngest of the men started sweating as well. He let Adam's dick fall out of his mouth and pulled his shirt over his head and took his jeans and boxers off. Both Matt and Adam could see Kris was incredibly hard himself and sticking straight up. It seemed like not even a second had passed until Kris was back on his knees sucking at the head of Adam's spit slick member again.

Adam grabbed his cock by the base and lifted it slightly out of Kris' mouth.

"Ahh," Kris whined out, he didn't want to stop sucking.

Adam gave him this silent look cocking his eyebrow and pouting his lips. Kris seemed to understand and opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out slightly as Adam still holding his cock by the base began to slap Kris' wet tongue with the head of his cock gently.

Kris closed his eyes and moaned loudly at the feeling of Adam's dickhead hitting his tongue over and over again.

"Mmm, you like that don't you," Adam asked Kris.

"Uh-huh," Kris nodded while Adam continued to slap his tongue lightly.

Matt was watching this throwing his head back and tugging his cock so hard. Seeing Kris like this, so helpless and needy, was a huge turn on for him. His hand was gliding faster over his cock from all the precum covering it in a thick layer on the sensitive skin of his dick.

Kris was kissing at the head of Adam's cock trying to get it in his mouth without using his hands. Adam was still slapping it and Kris was trying desperately to suck it again. Finally he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked it deep into his mouth, which made Adam groan and grind his hips.

Matt was way too close to coming, he could feel it pumping through his length wanting to release all over the floor of the elevator. And he was just about to until Kris said something that completely threw him off.

"Come here Matt," Kris moaned.

Matt opened his eyes and looked at the smaller man. Kris was jerking Adam slowly, he could see the wetness of Adam's member was so much wetter than his. He wanted to feel the same wetness.

"Why?," Matt asked, even though he thought he already knew the answer.

Kris rolled his hips and looked impatient, this was all he needed to do to get Matt to walk over. And without warning, Matt's whole cock was quickly engulfed but Kris' wet sucking talented mouth.

Matt began to shake and his head flew back in a violent moan. He looked down at the smaller man and his cock sliding in and out of his red sucking lips, he wanted to touch him but was scared. Kris sucked extremely hard and it felt so tight and wet on the piano mans dick. Matt's hands quickly found the back of Kris' head and grabbed tufts of his hair and pulled at it slightly. Kris moaned from under him, it wasn't a pained moan from the hair pulling, he seemed to like it.

Matt's dick was a foreign taste to Kris, but he enjoyed it very much. Matt's length was about an inch bigger than Adam's so it was harder to take in, but Kris pushed himself until the head of Matt's cock was all the way down his throat. He had only ever sucked Adam's dick before so this was a whole new experience. It made him feel kind of--slutty, and he liked it. He closed his eyes and swivelled his tongue around the head of Matt's member licking up all the precum that had gathered there.

Adam was feeling left out so he scooted against the wall of the elevator closer to the two men. He grabbed the base of his cock and slapped the side of Kris' cheek trying to get some attention too.

Kris was enjoying the taste of Matt's precum on his tongue so much he didn't notice Adam's dick slapping his cheek until the second or third time he did it.

Matt was going crazy from the inside out. The wetness, oh the wetness, and oh Kris' tongue licking the secretions from his dickhead. This pleasure is just what he had been longing for for so long. He was just about to release his creamy load into Kris' throat when the younger man slipped his mouth up and off his cock.

When Matt opened his eyes to see why he had stopped he saw Adam's cock was once again in Kris' mouth. Matt groaned. Kris was so hot, going back and forth, taking turns to suck the two men.

Adam was so close to coming, but he didn't want to yet. He tapped the side of Kris' head indicating that he was to close, so Kris went back to sucking Matt.

Kris was really enjoying himself, licking, nibbling, sucking two men at once. He held Matt in his hand and licked and sucked on the head with his eyes closed and moaning while jerking Adam with his other hand.

Adam decided to add a little spiciness to the already boiling hot elevator. He also got on his knees without Kris noticing and while the youngest man was sucking on Matt's big long thick cock he reached back and spanked Kris hard on his naked ass.

"Mmm--Mmm--Mmm," Kris let out. He was shaking almost as if about to have an insanely intense orgasm.

Matt heard Kris moan like that and almost lost his load once again. But Kris pulled off his dick slowly.

"Stand back up," Kris told Adam sounding a bit drowsy, or maybe his erection was just so hard, his brain wasn't getting any blood at all.

Adam did as he was told and stood right next to Matt, the side of their hips touching. Matt was finally hot enough to take his t-shirt off and throw it into the discarded clothes pile. All three of the men were now buck naked, and it didn't seem to bother any of them one bit. All three of them were so extremely hard, all three cocks leaked with precum.

Kris was on his knees infront of both of them, looking up at the two men with his bright brown eyes. With his left hand he grabbed Adam and with his right hand he grabbed Matt, he held both of their cocks in his hands, licked his lips, and started stroking both at the same time.

Both Adam and Matt moaned softly.

Kris was loving dominating the two men at once, he felt strong and sexy. He knew just what to do to drive the two men he held in his hands completely crazy. He pressed their cocks up against each other and began sucking on both of the heads at once and slightly rubbing the tips together, the wetness swirling around and around their members inside of Kris' mouth.

Adam put his hand on the back of Kris' head and tugged at his hair. At first Matt was nervous to touch Kris, it would all seem more real once he touched him. He gave in quickly and weaved his piano callused fingers through Kris' spiky brown hair and tugged slightly. Matt felt like he was going to loose his balance so he rested his head on Adam's shoulder and breathed deep, he felt the head of his dick rubbing on the tip of Adam's, at this he shook slightly. He wasn't expecting the next thing, when Adam caught Matt's lips with his own and they began to kiss.

Matt didn't know what to do, but kissing Adam felt so good. He didn't know if it was because he hadn't kissed anyone in months or if he was--he couldn't bare the thought of it. But right now he let his tongue and lips do all the thinking. Matt's hand was on Adam's cheek holding his face still to make their make out deeper. Adam was licking the straight mans tongue in tiny wanting flicks. Matt leaned back from the kiss to look into Adam's face who was staring at him seductively. At that moment Kris' tongue flicked his dickhead a certain perfect way in the certain perfect spot that made Matt's breath catch and his eye snap shut with his back arching back and his neck throwing his head back as far as it could go.

"Don't come yet," Adam whispered in Matt's ear.

Matt had to try with all his strength to keep his release inside himself.

Kris moaned a loud in an 'i hope you didn't forget about me' type of sound. Adam and Matt both looked down at the smallest man working their shafts as he bit his lip and looked up at them. He was such a bad boy. Adam put his hand on Kris' cheek and then reached over and tugged on his ear lobe gently making Kris kiss inside of Adam's palm.

"Suckmycock," Matt impatiently moaned lightly under his breath.

Kris turned his attention to the dirty blonde haired man and opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue like he had for Adam earlier. Matt remembered what Adam had done and copied his movements by grabbing himself at the base and slapping Kris' wet precum covered tongue with his engorged pink dickhead. Kris closed his eyes and moaned, there was nothing Kris loved more.

"Mmmm," Kris moaned as he caught Matt's cock in his mouth after a few seconds of tongue slapping. He kissed Matt lightly on the head of his dick right by the slit. The dueling pianist bit his lip hard again trying so hard to keep holding back once again.

Adam grabbed the younger man by the back of the head with one hand and his dick with the other and slowly fed it to Kris. The brunette bobbed down on the glitter obsessed mans length a few times before lifting up and off Adam's member.

Kris looked up at the two men again with his big brown eyes, grabbed both of the spit slick dicks in front of him and licked his red and slightly swollen lips wetly and visibly. All three men knew exactly what was about to happen. Kris knew exactly what he wanted, he wanted them to come, together, in his mouth. He wanted both Matt & Adam's release on him and all over him at the same time, and he was going to get it.

Matt braced himself, concentrating so that he wouldn't pop to early. Was this wrong that he was getting so turned on by a man? Namely his friend, Kris Allen. He didn't give a damn--honestly. He was ready to be devoured by the smallest man, he couldn't wait to see his milky substance all over him.

Adam had done this many times with Kris so it wasn't that big of a deal to him, but this time another man was added into the mix. And instead of feeling jealousy he felt more and more turned on by the fact that their very straight ladies man type friend had decided to join the fun. He wanted this party to reach its climax--literally.

Kris held both Adam and Matt's cocks in two firm fists and looked up at the men. Kris smiled after getting an idea and held up his index finger to Matt and moaned the words "make it wet."

Matt didn't know why Kris was asking him to suck on his finger, maybe it turned him on, he didn't know. The pianist bent his head down slightly, grabbed Kris' hand and began to suck on Kris' index finger. Matt tried to copy Kris' blow job moves on the youngest mans finger, but the smallest man just moaned impatiently "just spit on it."

Matt leaned back confused and and spit silently on Kris' digit before the youngest quickly retracted from his grasp. 'Why had he asked me to do that' Matt asked himself. His question was answered when Kris spread his knees out more and sank a bit lower to the ground as he stared up at Matt biting his lip he slowly began to rub a spot behind him that was making him moan.

"Are you rub....your....?," Matt sighed, feeling as though he was going to pass out from how amazingly fucking hot the situation was.

"Mmhmmm," Kris moaned biting his lip.

Adam suddenly grabbed Kris head and slowly fed his cock into Kris' mouth. Kris started moaning, he loved being so wanted, so sexy.

Adam's hair was an organized mess on top of his head, the hairspray was holding less and strands were falling down and around his beautiful sweat covered face while still keeping its bouffant shape. His hand was clawed into Kris' hair feeling the bobbing movement of the youngest mans head go up and down on his cock. While doing this Kris continued to finger his hole and moaning from the pleasure of it. Adam's neck was back and his moaning was getting louder, he began to shake. Matt saw the signs and knew that Adam was about to cum, he tugged on Kris' ear and the smallest man pulled up and off of Adam's quivering dick and went back to deep throating Matt.

Adam groaned and put his hand on Matt's shoulder which was wet with sweat and took his cock by the base and began to slap air with it right beside Kris' face.

Kris acknowledged Adam's offer and slowly pulled his finger out of his own hole and reached up grabbing the saliva covered dick and began to lightly pump it. Adam bit deep into his lip and gripped Matt's shoulder hard.

"Fuck Kris," Adam moaned his other hand grabbing a tuft of his own hair and thrusting his hips forward to fuck Kris' fist harder.

Kris smiled over Matt's cock sliding in and out of his mouth, he pulled off it while staring up into Matt's eyes with his own bright brown ones began to tease and lick the underside of his cock and suck gently on the head. Matt thought he was going to loose it.

Kris pulled back and grabbed Matt's cock with his other fist, so he now had both men in his hands once again. Biting his lip teasingly he spoke the words that Matt and Adam had both been waiting to hear.

"I want both of you to cum--together," Kris pushed the two dicks together and closed his eyes and began licking both cock heads at the same time, "right now," he paused, "all over me," he moaned.

Both Matt and Adam slightly bucked their hips at these words.

Matt was so ready to let Kris taste him, as disturbing the thought would have been an hour ago, he now wanted nothing more in the world. He hadn't had this kind of release in months and he was just ready to see Kris covered in that release.

Adam's cock was so full and swollen and he was so ready to release his load all over Kris. He had been waiting all day and he knew how much Kris craved his cum so that made him even more eager to feed it to the smallest man.

Kris licked his top lip hungrily and stared up at the two panting sweaty men before beginning to pump both men at once.

"Aaah," Matt moaned putting his hand on Adam's shoulder and squeezing.

Adam's breathing was quickened and he reached his hand up to wipe the sweat off his brow and the hair out of his face.

"Mmmm," Kris moaned biting his bottom lip before leaning in and doing two quick deep throated pumps on Adam's cock then Matt's. The youngest man then gave hot wet open mouth kissed to the sides of both men's dicks. It felt so good to the two men standing they began to shake in unison with each other.

Adam's arm was around the back of Matt's back gripping his hip and pulling him closer from the side. Matt's hand was in the same location on Adam's hip. Both the men closed their eyes ready to give Kris a face full but then Kris' hands left them and they opened their eyes to look down. Kris tongue was slightly out again wanting to be slapped, by both men this time.

Matt and Adam looked at each other and the pianist was the one to make the move this time by leaning in and joining his lips with the glam rocker. They pulled back from their sloppy kiss to look down at the smallest man.

"I'm ready," Kris moaned, "I want it--all over me."

Matt grabbed his cock by the base and looked down at Kris with his tongue barely exceeding his red swollen sucking lips. But it looked so inviting. Adam grabbed his own by the base as well and pumped it a few times spreading the precum around ready to orgasm.

Matt began slapping Kris' soft wet tongue lighty sending surges through his body with every slap, he was so close.

Adam was slapping the side of Kris' tongue closest to him too and his body just knew he couldn't hold it in much longer.

Kris was moaning beneath them and began tugging on his own cock which had been abandoned till now. The youngest man loved having both men crave him right now, he loved being the--slut.

Kris pulled his hand away from his own length and put his hands in between both men's thighs squeezing at their legs and softly running the tips of his finger nails on the skin there making both men shiver adding to their pleasure. In just his short time of doing acts like this he had learned so much and was very good at it. Kris kept his wide brown eyes opened and staring at the men, it turned him on to know he was causing thier pleasure at the moment. Kris was tired of waiting and just wanted the hot cum down his throat and his whole body was aching for it.

"Yeah Kris, do you like it, you want my cum?," Matt moaned uttering a question he thought he would never ask in his life.

"Uh huh," Kris moaned while Matt and Adam still slapped his tongue with their precum covered dickheads.

At that moment Adam's grip on Matt's hip got so tight and the beads of sweat were falling from his strands of hair covering his pleasure filled face. His whole body began to shake, Matt seeing this obvious orgasm made his begin to shake and loose himself too.

Adam and Matt gripped each others hips and pulled one another closer as they climaxed together, both shaking, convulsing and thrusting, their cocks rubbing against each other and fighting for the wetness of Kris' mouth.

Kris moaned seeing this, feeling both cocks rubbing his aching tongue and knowing he was about to feel the heat of both men's cum in his mouth in a few seconds.

Adam and Matt both threw their heads back at the same time.

"Aughhhh," they both moaned together as they both jerked forward.

Matt came first and less than a second Adam was cumming too. The second Kris felt the cum in his mouth his closed his eyes and he moaned. They both glanced down at the youngest man and his mouth and chin and some of his chest was covered with their white juicy release.

Matt and Adam both collapsed against the walls of the elevator and began panting and trying to catch their breath. Kris swallowed the milky release with a pleasured moan, he had been waiting all day to taste that. Kris then stood up with a thick layer of cum still on his lips and grabbed the back of Adam's head and the back of Matt's and brought their faces close to his own and they began with a three way kiss. Matt could taste his own cum on Kris' lips and it tasted salty and--different, but he liked it. Adam's tongue was licking the cum off of Kris' cheek then continued with the three way kiss, all three men's lips were slippery and sliding everywhere with the added bonus of the cum in between them. Kris pulled back less than an inch from the very wet kiss and there was a thin line of cum connecting all three men's mouths. Kris, Adam and Matt all moaned and continued making out with the hot release between their lips.

Kris reached down and began to tug at his own cock. Adam felt the movement and decided while still kissing the two men at once that they had to return the favor to Kris and they couldn't leave Kris hard and unsatisfied.

Adam placed his hands on Kris' chest and pushed him down away from the kiss, away from everything. Matt just watched from the corner of the elevator as Adam took control of the situation. Kris grinned as he was laid down on the floor of the elevator and shivered because it was cold on his naked back. Adam took his hands off Kris' chest to see that there was cum in between his own fingers, he licked it off, in between his digits looking up at Matt smiling menacingly. He then leaned down and began to kiss Kris wetly tugging at the back of his hair.

Adam reached down and begins to pump Kris' completely abandoned cock which has Kris arching his back with a buildup of pleasure. He was already rock hard from teasing both men earlier and now all he needed was a quick release, it wouldn't take long.

Kris opened his half lidded eyes to look up at Matt who had been staring at the youngest mans beautiful form twisting on the floor.

"Matt," Kris moaned, Matt's eyes snapped opened, "come suck me," he said touching the tip of his already wet cock from Adam's fist and thumb spreading the precum.

At first Matt didn't know what to think, he didn't move an inch.

Kris rolled his hips, "now Matt," he moaned. Which was all he needed to do to get Matt's mouth hovering inches above his aching cock.

Adam let go of Kris' hard on and pulled back from their kiss to give the youngest man wet opened mouth pecks all over Kris' chest and sides making Kris groan.

Matt wasn't sure what to do, he was frozen over Kris' cock.

Adam placed his hand on the back of Matt head and guided the pianists head down and Kris' dick slowly slid into Matt's mouth, but only the head, he was scared to go any deeper. The second Kris felt the warmth on his cock he let out the most beautiful sound, twisting and shaking slightly.

Adam wanted to be part of what was making Kris moan and knew just what to do so he slid his hand inside of Kris' thigh and gripped at the inside of his leg and pulled it out. Kris understood where this was going and smiled up at Adam and spread his legs wide opened, not only giving Matt more room to bob up and down on the youngest mans dick but it also exposed Kris' tight pink hole ready have Adam inside it.

Matt grabbed the base of Kris' length and tugged while flicking his tongue at the slit of Kris' cock making him pant opened mouthed with his eyes closed. Matt loved sucking Kris, it slid easily in and out of his mouth and the precum that was secreting from the cock head was delicious. He moaned bobbing his head up and down trying to get as much taste as possible.

Kris bit his lip as he watched Adam put his middle finger into his mouth and wetten it up with his spit. Adam pulled the finger out of his mouth with a thick coat of saliva and Kris bit his lip deeper. Kris leaned his face up slightly and Adam joined him in a wet kiss and while engaging in the hot make out Adam slid his hand in between Kris' legs. The smallest man shivered when he felt the coldness of the spit covered digit on his tight hole and bucked and moaned against Adam's lips.

Adam pulled away from the kiss to suck on Kris' hardened nipple as he slowly slipped his spit slick finger into the smallest mans hole. Kris moaned and tensed up and let out a loud moan. He then remembered to relax and pushed down to send the finger all the way into his small body.

Matt slid up off Kris' cock for a second to look down at the work Adam was doing sliding in and out of Kris' tight contracting hole, he moaned, it looked like it felt so good. He leaned back up to do his job and gave sloppy wet open mouthed kisses to Kris' rock hard cock.

Kris was bucking having the pleasure at both ends and was about to loose it. Adam was giving Kris' nipple wanting flicks, then kissing all the way down the smallest mans chest till he got to the base of Kris' cock and licked teasingly at the base while till prodding Kris' hole.

"Another finger, add another finger," Kris moaned. Sweat was all over his body, in every crevice.

Adam pulled his finger out and licked his index wetting it up and slid them both into Kris' hole which was a little bit looser but still tight around Adam's fingers.

"Fuck," Kris moaned, his feet were planted to the ground and was using the floor of the elevator to push him self up and down rocking back and forth making Adam's fingers slide in and out of his spit wet hole. The rocking of his body was also making his cock slide in and out of Matt's lips making the pianist moan from more precum spilling into his mouth.

Adam began nudging Matt's head with his own and the dirty blonde haired man pulled up and off of Kris' cock to see what the glamrocker wanted.

"Let me suck it for awhile," Matt didn't even have time to nod his head till Adam's mouth quickly engulfed Kris' dick sliding all the way down to base deep throating the smallest man making Kris pant again and again and groan at the pleasure of not only being mouth fucked by the sexy Adam Lambert but also being finger fucked by him as well.

Matt didn't know what to do while this was going on so he just watched Kris squirm and pump his body up violently while secreeting more sweat falling from his gorgeous face and rub Adam's back with the palm of his hand lightly. Matt kept reminding himself that these were his friends, and not only that but the winner of American Idol and the runner up, if only America could see them now, Matt bit his lip, he loved this.

Kris was shaking, so close to releasing himself down Adam's throat. Adam pulled up and off Kris' cock which was now so wet it was dripping with the glam rockers saliva.

"Matt go on the other side," Adam turned around to tell the pianist. Matt knew by now that it was just better not to ask questions, he would probably love what was coming next anyway. "Do what I'm doing," Adam instructed as the glitter obsessed man leaned his head to the side and wrapped his lips around the side of Kris' cock. Matt licked his lips and followed orders wrapping his mouth tightly around the side of Kris' length. Matt and Adam's lips were touching.

Kris knew what to do, he bent his body down and Adam and Matt's mouths both slid up his cock. Kris grabbed the back of both men's heads and began thrusting his dick in between both of their mouths which when put together made the shape of a mans tight wet hole.

Kris shook his head fast and the sweat in his hair flew around the room off his face as he continued to pump his wet spit covered cock between the mouths of the two men who were also licking the smaller mans shaft from inside.

"Aah, another finger--fuck another finger," Kris moaned gasping at the end.

Adam pulled out very briefly to spit on a third finger before remaining the shape between him and Matt's lips. He pressed into Kris' wet anus again and Kris was spreading his legs wider and pressing down to get the fingers farther in and panting while still fucking himself with Adam and Matt's wet licking sucking talented mouths on either side of his shaft.

"Matt, suck the head," Kris moaned.

Adam brought his mouth away from Kris' cock and moved up to kiss and suck on the smallest mans naked hips and sides, sliding closer to flick Kris' nipple with his tongue again.

Kris was being stretched with the three fingers pumping his tiny hole and he loved it. Matt leaned up and began sucking the swollen pink head again and flicking his tongue on the slit, he was ready, he wanted to be the one to catch the milky load now.

Kris was groaning with such intense pleasure from both ends, all three men knew the youngest of them could not hold it back much longer from the way he was panting and twitching.

Adam saw this and put his arm under Kris' head allowing the smallest man to rest his head in the crook of the glam rockers arm, it also gave Adam a better angle and hold to finger fuck Kris deeper.

Matt was pumping Kris' cock at the base while swirling his tongue in out and around the tiny engorged dickhead, leaning back and spitting on the tip and rubbing the spit in tiny circles right on Kris' slit.

Kris was groaning, he opened his eyes and looked up at Adam with breath panting and his bright brown eyes were telling him 'make me cum'.

The glam rocker bit his lip and pushed the three wet fingers deeper into the smallest man and began teasing and rubbing the pleasure spot deep inside of Kris.

Kris' eyes slammed shut and his breathing was getting irregular, he was slamming himself down onto Adam's fingers again and again to make him hit the same spot. Matt's tongue continued to do wet circles on his cock head. Kris began twitching and moaning so loud as the orgasm built up.

"Yeah, yeah Kris," Adam moaned looking down at the smaller man convulsing with an earth shattering orgasm in his arms.

Kris let out a final moan and thrust of his hips and he was cumming in Matt's mouth.

Matt tasted a strong salty taste on his tongue and moaned from the warmth of it but let most of it spill out and run down Kris' dick and some on the younger mans stomach.

Then Kris body, drained of all energy, relaxed and his eyelids began to flicker. Adam pulled his arm out from behind him and Kris just collapsed on the floor of the elevator still twitching and sweating, breathing heavily tugging at his own hair.

Adam bent down and licked up some of the cum that had spilled down Kris' cock. He loved the taste and wanted to lick it all but remembered that he had to share the delicious release with another man this time. Matt cleaned Kris' stomach of the cum by flicking his tongue gathering it up and swallowing most of what he pulled into his mouth.

After Kris was all cleaned up the other two men layed down on the floor of the elevator to catch their breath. All three of the men's chests were rising rapidly, the elevator smelled like sweat and cum.

They laid there with Adam running the back of his hand gently across Kris' chest and Matt peck kissing at the youngest man's hip for a good ten minutes.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and the elevator began moving again. The three men panicked and sat up quickly and grabbed at their clothes to shove them on. It was amazing how quick it took them to get back in their jeans, especially Adam with how tight and complicated his pants were. But remarkably they were all fully clothed when the elevator doors opened to the floor their hotel rooms were on. They each took one last look at each other before walking out. Somehow they all knew that this wouldn't be the last time they would be meeting like this.

They each walked out of the elevator and headed in opposite directions to their rooms.

Kris was smiling to himself, he had gotten what he wanted tonight, plus even more. He had gotten twice as much cum. And couldn't wait till tomorrow night until he could hopefully taste more.

Adam was humming the song "Love in an Elevator," to himself as he smiled and opened up his hotel room door, this was definitely a sex adventure he had to remember.

Matt was relieved, this had been the sexual frustration he had been trying to get out for so long, he didn't need Emily. Somehow he knew he would be just fine without her. He had other things to think about now.

All three men entered their hotel rooms and collapsed on their beds, all happy that nobody would ever find out about this. It was their dirty little three way secret.

I guess they had forgotten that all elevators have security cameras in them.


End file.
